swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Holtarna
'Equipment' 'Fleet' Hunter's fleet included: 22 Providince-Class Cruisers with a flagship named the Jedi Avenger Eight Nebulon EF76-B Escort Frigates with the flagship Holy Wind Victory-II Class Star Destroyer Holtarna Legacy Five MC80B Calamari Star Cruisers Two MC90a Heavy Star Cruisers Three Assault Frigates Ten Correlian Corvettes Three Lwhekk-class Manufacturing Ships Two Star Nest Carriers 'Items' Hunter has two yellow lightsabers with Kaiber Crystals installed, a Kaiber Gauntlet that increases his Force energy, Balmung's curved red Interlocking sabers (two that becomes one long saber), a prototype Jedi Armor, HK-74, and T3-H5. Hunter also flies a modified Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. 'History' 'Early Years' As a child, Hunter Holtarna had been very sick with an unknown ailment. At the time, both his parents were still Jedi. Unable to find a cure, his father disapeared, hoping to look for some way to obtain a cure for Hunter. However, Hunter had somehow cured himself through the Force, dispite his young age, and showing a great affinity to the Force. His father later returned, changed somehow. What Hunter did not know at the time was that his father had tasted the Dark Side, and loved it. Hunter's mother sensed this, and disapeared. His father began to design a personal Droid army, and gathered Dark Side followers, proclaiming himself their new Dark Lord. Years later, Greiges resurfaced. The remaining Holtarna's, ironically, were aboard the Holy Wind, where Hunter had been trained in the ways of the Jedi. Greiges attacked the Holy Wind, possibly trying to capture or kill Hunter. While the other Jedi aboard were creating a diverison, Hunter escaped via an escape pod, and crash-landed on Yavin 4. However, his head hit the top of the escape pod as it descended, and lost his memory. Half-aware of his own actions, Hunter staggered into an ancient and unused temple. He was later discovered in the ancient jedi temple, alone and abandoned, and was taken into the jedi academy to be trained by a Jedi master. The New Jedi Order Hunter quickly excelled under the teachings of the Miraluka Jedi Master Kenshi, and became a Jedi Knight in short time. Hunter is one of the original Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order, and has gone on countless missions, including searches for holocrons, multiple galactic battles, and even hunting down various Sith Lords. During his adventures, Hunter has learned and basically mastered the ancient art of Battle Meditation, and has aided the Republic numreous times with it. Confronting the Past However, ones past has a way of sneaking up on them. Haunted by constant flashes of memory, Hunter, aided by the Jedi Anden Beliam, began recovering bits of his past. Hunter discovered the lost Jedi ship, and watched his mother die in his hands. Hunter rescued the remaining Jedi, and thought he had trapped his father. But it was not to be. Greiges escaped, and lead his remaining Sith forces, aided by a small droid army, headed to Dxun in an attempt to resserect the ancient Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. Aided by a Mandalorian battle group, Hunter prevented the Sith Lords return, and battled his father, who seemed to become one with the Force, but Hunter is unsure. He discovered his father's abandoned Star Destroyer, the Holtarna Legacy, and discovered he inherited it, the Holy Wind, and two droid companions, HK-74 and T3-H5. But exploring the ship, Hunter witnessed his Father, disfigured and lying in a bacta tube, flee the ship, with a small army. Leading a small group, Hunter was too late to stop his father's resserection, but managed to escape. Hunter later led a group to Dagobah, where Hunter regained his memory, and defeated Greiges, redeeming him as he became one with the Force. His father gone, and the army defeated, Hunter left Dagobah, no longer needing to go there. The Potentium Guardians Hunter, Kain Ossious, Akatrian Nexik, Zero Knightman, Kelmar Delo, Hanis Zeta, and Triant Wave formed a group known as the Potentium Guardians, which was a sort of Grey Jedi Order. The group went on some missions, including defeating Hunter's father. The group finally decided to reveal themselves on Coruscant and take over the Jedi Temple. The mission failed as the Guardian's fell apart. Kain nearly destroyed the Jedi Temple, and Hunter, Zero, and Akatrian returned to the Jedi Order. Post-Triumvirate Following the Galactic Reset, Hunter Holtarna personally aided Navarr Ordo in constructing the new Jedi Temple. Hunter has also begun to reform the Republic. The future of the Republic, however, remains uncertain. Apprentices Hunter has trained numerous apprentices, including Pard Lancer, Sanjiro, Bastalek Grim, and Kion Kenobi. Holtarna, Hunter Holtarna, Hunter Holtarna, Hunter Holtarna, Hunter